Rosalies letze Nacht
by witchmoonnight
Summary: Rosalies letzte Nacht als Mensch


Diese wundervollen Charaktere stammen einzig und allein aus der Feder von Stephenie Meyer und sind ihr Eigentum. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meiner Geschichte.

Mein erster Oneshot.

* * *

Es war eine Nacht im April. Noch 7 Tage bis mein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen sollte, ich war auf dem Heimweg. Es war spät, kurz vor Mitternacht. Der Himmel war sehr finster man konnte keinen Mond sehen, die Laternen warfen ihr fahles Licht auf den Gehweg.

Die Straßen waren menschenleer. Es war sehr kalt für diese Jahreszeit, ich machte mir ernsthafte Gedanken, wenn es weiterhin so kalt bleiben würde, wären noch einige Änderungen an den Feierlichkeiten vorzunehmen.

Ich hörte Stimmen, die ungefähr 100 Meter vor mir, von der anderen Straßenseite zu mir hinüber drangen. Ich senkte meinen Blick und versuchte schneller zu werden, dann vernahm ich seine Stimme,

„Rose!"

Erleichtert drehte ich mich um. Ich erkannte die Stimme meines zukünftigen Gemahlen sofort. Royce King kam auf mich zu. Er war ein sehr gut aussehender Mann. Seine Haare waren heller als meine, und er hatte blassblaue Augen. Er war der Sohn des Mannes für den mein Vater arbeitete. Die Kings hatten neben der Bank, viele gut gehende Geschäfte in der Stadt, waren sehr reich und hatten ein großes Anwesen etwas außerhalb. Dieses alles sollte Royce einmal übernehmen. Er war der Mann den meine Eltern für mich erwählt hatten, und ihr Wunsch stand nun kurz vor der Erfüllung. Und durch ihren Wunsch würde auch meiner erfüllt werden, in genau einer Woche würde mein Märchen beginnen. Wir würden heiraten, wunderschöne Kinder bekommen und in einem Schloß mit einem großen Park leben.

Er stand dort mit 4 Männern..

Seine blassblauen Augen funkelten vor Selbstgefälligkeit.

„Das ist meine Rose" rief er und die anderen Männer lachten.

„Du bist spät dran, wir frieren, du hast uns lange warten lassen."

Ich verstand nicht, was er von mir wollte, waren wir verabredet? Ich schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an. Er roch nach Whisky und war eindeutig betrunken. Genauso wie seine Freunde. Er hatte mir mal gesagt, das er nichts Hartes Trinken würde. Ich hatte ihn noch nie zuvor so erlebt.

„Na, habe ich dir zuviel versprochen John?" sagte er in einem selbstgefälligen Ton packte mich am Arm und zog mich näher an sich.

„Ist sie nicht süßer als sämtliche Pfirsiche in Georgia?"

Der Mann der John hieß, betrachtete mich wie ein Stück Vieh, das man auf einem Markt kaufen konnte.

„Royce!" entgegnete ich leise und schaute abwechselnd zwischen ihm und seinen Freunden hin und her.

Und dann sah ich die Blicke der anderen Männer. Es war nicht nur diese Art von Blick, über den ich mich immer freute, der mir zeigte, das ich das Schönste war das man je erblickt hatte. Nein es waren andere Blicke. Ich verstand es nicht.

„Schwer zu sagen, sie ist ganz eingepackt." Wieder dümmliches Gelächter.

„Zeig ihm wie du aussiehst, Rose."

Er riß mir meine Jacke vom Körper, sie war ein Geschenk von ihm. Die Messingknöpfe fielen auf den Boden.

„Royce was soll das du machst mir Angst." Rief ich.

Ich wollte mich gerade bücken und sie aufheben, da zerrte er mir auch noch meinen Hut vom Kopf der mit Nadeln festgesteckt war. Ich schrie auf vor Schmerzen. Meine langen blonden Haare fielen mir über die Schultern. Das Gelächter wurde nur noch lauter.

Ich wollte meine Tränen verbergen, die bereits in meinen Augen standen. Er griff mit einer Hand fest an mein Kinn, drehte mein Gesicht in die Richtung seiner Freunde, mit der anderen Hand riss er mir mein Kleid vom Körper. Und nun verstand ich die widerwärtigen Blicke der anderen voller Verlangen und Begierde und Demütigung für mich.

Ich stand nun mit freiem Oberkörper vor ihnen.

„Na hab ich zuviel versprochen?" fragte Royce in die Runde.

Die Männer lachten. Sie kamen näher. Ich wollte um Hilfe rufen, aber einer hielt mir den Mund zu und drehte mir einen Arm auf den Rücken.

Royce stand nun vor mir, sein Blick direkt auf mich gerichtet fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über meine Lippen, über mein Kinn, an meinem Hals entlang hinunter zu meiner Brust.

„Meine Rose, es ist wirklich schade."

Ich versuchte zu schreien, ich versuchte mich zu wehren mir liefen unaufhörlich die Tränen hinunter, aber es half nichts. Der Griff um meinen Mund wurde fester. Mein zweiter Arm wurde nun von einem anderen festgehalten, während Royce mich mit seinen Berührungen weiter demütigte.

„Rose, du bist so schön. Du bist die Schönste." Sagte er mit einem widerlichen Lächeln, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Die Tränen liefen unaufhörlich. Auf ein Zeichen hin, drehten mich die Männer mit dem Rücken zu Royce und drückten meine Oberkörper hinunter. Ich merkte noch einen Ruck, das war der letzte Rest Stoff, der meinen Körper mit Kleidung bedeckte. Mir wurde etwas in den Mund gestopft und mein Oberkörper wurde von 3 Männern festgehalten. Es tat weh, sie drückten so fest. Ich wollte schreien, aber durch den Stoff in meinem Mund war es mir nicht möglich. Meine erstickten Rufe und Abwehrungsversuche schienen sie nur anzuheizen. Die Stimmen um mich herum wurden immer lauter und grölten.

Sie feuerten Royce an, und dann war da ein unsagbarer Schmerz, es fühlte sich an, als wenn jemand mit einem Messer in mein tiefstes innerstes vordringen würde. Ich wollte bitten, ich wollte flehen, dass sie damit aufhören sollten, aber aus meiner Kehle war nur ein dumpfes Grollen zu hören.

„Ich glaube es gefällt ihr, vielleicht ist sie doch nicht der unschuldige Engel für den du sie immer gehalten hast Royce." Hörte ich jemanden sagen.

Daraufhin musste ich würgen und versuchte so den Stoff aus meinem Mund zu bekommen.

„Ja, Rose du kleines Biest das mag ich" sagte Royce.

Daraufhin erstarb jegliche Stimme in mir.

Ich merkte wie die Stöße in meine Mitte immer heftiger wurden,

ich hörte wie das Stöhnen immer lauter wurde,

ich merkte, wie mir etwas warmes die Beine hinunterlief,

ich spürte wie jemand seine Fingernägel in meinen Rücken bohrte,

dann vernahm ich ein Zucken, das nicht von mir aus ging,

dann eine letztes Lautes Stöhnen und mein Peiniger ließ von mir ab.

Ich wollte nur noch sterben, jemand beugte sich zu mir herunter.

„Rosalie, meine Schönheit, du hättest doch nichts dagegen, wenn du meinen Freunden auch noch einen kleinen Dienst erweisen würdest, oder?" stellte Royce fest.

Meine Augen wurden weit, flehend, bittend, bettelnd sah ich ihn an, und dann vernahm ich nur noch einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht. Durch den Ruck den jetzt mein Körper durchfuhr, ließen sie mich los, und ich stürzte zu Boden. Ich schlug mit voller Wucht auf die Steine. Royce zerrte mich an meinen Haaren wieder hoch. Die Schmerzen die er mir durch den Schlag versetzt hatte, waren nichts gegen das was er mir bereits zugefügt hatte.

"Komm schon meine liebliche Rose, du bist doch eine braves Mädchen."Diesmal war es Royce, der mir meine Hände erneut auf dem Rücken verdrehte. Jeglicher Widerstand war bereits gebrochen. Ich war zu schwach, die Schmerzen waren zu groß. Ich war bereits gebrochen.

"Komm schon John, du als mein bester Freund wirst als nächstes in den Genuss ihrer Schönheit kommen."

"Sei nett zu ihr." dröhnte es in meinen Ohren.

"Oh ja, ihre Schönheit ist wirklich einzigartig." entgegnete jemand.

Erneut, spürte ich die Messerstiche,

erneut hörte ich das Stöhnen das immer lauter wurde,

erneut lief mir etwas warmes die Beine hinunter, andauernd unaufhörlich,

erneut spürte ich wie sich Fingernägel in mein Fleisch bohrten,

erneut ein Zucken,

erneut ein letztes Lautes Stöhnen

erneut war es vorbei.

Erneut sehnte ich den Tod herbei, um meiner Qual ein Ende zu setzen, doch es geschah nicht, ich spürte nur die Kälte, und die Tränen die mir noch immer aus den Augen quollen und auf die Erde fielen.

Das ganze durchlief ich noch ein drittes, ein viertes und ein fünftes mal.

Irgendwann, lösten sich die Griffe um meine Hände und meine Schultern, erneut stürzte ich zu Boden. Doch diesmal war es anders.

Das letzte was ich hörte, war die Stimme meines Verlobten, des Mannes, den meine Eltern für mich erwählt hatten.

„Ich denke ich sollte mich noch ein wenig in Geduld üben!"

Dann entfernten sich die Schritte und das Gelächter verstummte. Ich war alleine.

Ich rollte mich zusammen. Es fing an zu schneien. Meine Tränen hinterließen eine eisige Spur auf meinem Gesicht. Gedemütigt, missbraucht und geschunden, lag ich nackt auf dem kalten Steinen, hoffend das der ersehnte Tod nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließe.

Aber was ich noch mehr spürte als die Schmerzen war die Kälte.

Kälte die sich nun wie ein Mantel um mein Herz schloß und versuchte es einzuschnüren. Kälte die Royce in meinem Herzen hinterlassen hatte.

Würde mich freuen Reviews zu bekommen.


End file.
